


Honestly Okay

by Makemegray



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-23
Updated: 2009-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makemegray/pseuds/Makemegray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the summary is a spoiler. Suffice it to say that after...what's revealed in chapter 253, things are a little strained among the TYL!Vongola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honestly Okay

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[character: gokudera hayato](http://filthypages.livejournal.com/tag/character%3A%20gokudera%20hayato), [character: sawada tsunayoshi](http://filthypages.livejournal.com/tag/character%3A%20sawada%20tsunayoshi), [general](http://filthypages.livejournal.com/tag/general), [series: khr](http://filthypages.livejournal.com/tag/series%3A%20khr)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
  
Gokudera wasn't speaking to him.

Well....that wasn't exactly accurate. He still gave reports, still encouraged him...he just didn't seem all to enthusiastic about doing so.

And Tsuna couldn't really blame him.

Not after what he'd done.

It didn't matter that it had all been part of the plan and that Hibari and Irie had known all along. What mattered was that he hadn't told Gokudera. Hadn't told his Right-Hand Man. And Tsuna knew that rankled.

And he knew that if Gokudera ever asked him about it, he wouldn't be able to give him a reason why.

He could say that he hadn't let him in on the plan to ensure that the Millefiori thought it was real, because Gokudera would only act wreckless and just plain _angry_ if he really thought his Boss had been killed. That the Gokudera of this era was far too calm to act upset when his Boss was only pretending.

But that wasn't really the issue. He was sure that Gokudera would be able to pull off the facade, as would all the Guardians. If it was an order they would pull it off, flawlessly and the plan would succeed.

He couldn't say it was because he didn't trust Gokudera or that he trusted Hibari and Irie more, because that wasn't at all true. Of all the Guardians, Tsuna knew that Gokudera was the one he could count on, the one he'd always counted on.

Even though Yamamoto was more reliable in terms of what he was likely to do in any given situation, he'd left once. Just like the rest of them. Gokudera was the only one who'd never left his side.

And because he just couldn't come up with an excuse for his not telling Gokudera, there had heavy silences between them for weeks after the Suspended Animation bullet had worn off. Silences where Tsuna knew that Gokudera was expecting some sort of explanation and silences where Tsuna just couldn't give him one.

So as in all situations where he had no idea in hell what he was doing, he turned to the other Guardians for advice.

"Haha..."Yamamoto had begun, hand going to the back of his head when Tsuna asked him what he should do. "I don't really know...I mean...I'm still sort of mad about it too...but I'm not Hayato...he really knows how to hold a grudge..."

Tsuna wasn't going to ask when it had gone from 'Gokudera' to 'Hayato', he had enough on his plate already.

"I EXTREMELY DON'T KNOW, SAWADA!" Ryohei stated, before he lowed his voice and frowned, going from 60 to 0 in a matter of seconds "You really should have told us. We had a funeral and everything!"

That was something else that Tsuna just couldn't afford to get into. He was already feeling guilty.

But since Yamamoto and Ryohei had nothing to offer on the matter and Lambo really wasn't speaking to him (And there was no way in hell he was going to Hibari or Mukurou for advice) that left Chrome.

"You should just talk to him, Boss." She said, sitting down in front of his desk and fixing him with a stern look (he had a sneaking suspicion she'd been getting lessons in scolding from the other girls...), "You apologized...to all of us...but Gokudera-san is different...you know that."

It was precisely because he did that he'd been dreading doing so. He quite liked the base as it was, and even though, yes, Gokudera was calmer, that didn't mean his temper had gotten any better.

But since he knew it was inevitable and this was the only way around it, he took the first possible opportunity to do so.

"The Millefiori branches in Firenze, Napoli and Siracusa have all been cleaned out and the majority of the White Spell have scattered. There are still a few that are hanging on and trying to rebuild, but Uni and the Giglio Nero--"

"Erm...Gokudera, can I stop you for a moment?" The Storm Guardian looked up from the report he'd been reading with a slight frown befo!re taking his glasses off and fixing Tsuna with a blank stare. No enthusiastic 'Of course, Tenth! Feel free to interrupt me!", just...staring. "Everythings fine with the report...But..." Reborn told him once that leaning forward and clasping his hands on the desk made him seem more interested in whatever it was his subordinates were saying. He did it now. "I'm just wondering how things are going with you...We haven't really spoken much since...well...We got back?"

More staring before Gokudera slowly closed the folder that housed the report, slipping his glasses into the pocket of his suit jacket and raising an eyebrow at Tsuna. His typical, "What the fuck is wrong with you" expression that the Vongola Boss was pretty sure he'd never been on the receiving end of.

"...Everythings fine, Tenth. Why do you ask?"

"You just...seem...Like you're mad at me or something?" Another few moments of staring before Gokudera slipped his glasses back on and turned back to the report, taking a pen from his pocket to make a notation.

"I'm not mad at you, Tenth."

"Okay...So you're not mad that I didn't tell you about the Suspended Animation bullet?" His answer came in the form of Gokudera crinkling the report in his fist reflexively. "So you are mad."

Visibly controlling himself, Gokudera looked back up at Tsuna, expression cloudy.

"I'm not mad, Tenth. If...you don't trust me anymore, then that's my burden to bare, it's not something I should get mad at when I obviously did something to loose your trust."

"But you haven't! I do trust you!" That was apparently the wrong thing to say, as Gokudera looked even more stricken at that answer.

"Then _why_?! The others I can understand, but why didn't you tell me and told _Hibari_ of all people?! Is it because I didn't tell you about the thing with Takeshi? Was it payback for that? I swear, Tenth! We were going to tell you it just never seemed like the right time and then the Millefiori called..."

Tsuna stared for a minute before shaking his head slowly.

"This...has nothing to do with Yamamoto...but after we're finished with this, you're going to tell me just when you two got on first name basis and what that's about...but first things first..." He sat back in his chair with a sigh, slumping down slightly. "I already apologized for it....but I'm assuming that that isn't enough for you..."

"It's enough, Tenth..."

"No it isn't! Not when you're sulking around the base! So what do you want from me, Gokudera?" Said Guardian frowned slightly, fiddling with his pen for a few moments before he looked back up to his Boss.

"I just...want to know why! Why Hibari! Irie, I can understand, he was essential to the plan...but Hibari? What can he do that I haven't done? He's not even here most of the time! He barely even acknowledges being a member of the famiglia!"

And he honestly had to think about that for a moment. He'd had a reason at the time, surely. But he wasn't sure how Gokudera would take that reason. Because the truth might be far crueler than any lie he could come up with.

In the end, he decides that what is needed is the truth and he's already lied to Gokudera enough for one lifetime.

"I thought...that everyone would be able to take it...That...even if I had died that everyone would go on as they had been. That you and the others would just carry on with family business as usual. I didn't really think it would matter that much. And I told Hibari-san to make sure that that happened." Another blank stare takes over the striken one, and Tsuna was pretty sure that that wasn't at all the answer that Gokudera had wanted.

He wanted to hear that he'd done something wrong, so that he could apologize profusely and try and makes amends, wanted to hear that there was something that he could improve on, wanted to find fault in himself instead of fault in Tsuna.

"You thought...we would be able to take it? That it wouldn't matter?" Gokudera frowned, more confused than angry. "Boss...do you actually think that you mean so little to us? I-pin...didn't stop crying for weeks, Lambo stopped talking to any of us, Lawn-head spent every single day in the gym, ruining punching bags and Chrome just...left...and me and Yamamoto..." He trailed off and shook his head, staring at Tsuna like he'd grown a third head. "How could you think that it wouldn't _matter_?! You still don't realize what you've done for us?!"

Not used to Gokudera raising his voice at him, Tsuna blinked for a moment before shaking his head and was given the Yamamoto-treatment, a distressed moan and Gokudera tugging at his hair.

"Ah...Gokudera...maybe those were the wrong words...I just thought...that if you all knew that you might do something to jeopardize the plan. The Millefiori needed to see you grieving for the plan to succeed!"

"...And you don't think that we would have been able to pretend...?"Gokudera asked, lowering his hands from his hair.

"I...Well...no...Especially not the kids. And...Could you have really spent almost a year pretending that I was dead?"

"...No....I suppose not..."

"See! That's exactly why I didn't tell you!"

Gokudera nodded. Slipping his glasses back off and putting them away before obviously struggling to grin back up at Tsuna.

"Of course, Tenth! Why couldn't I see if before! How silly of me not to notice! I apologize for my behavior these past few weeks, it won't happen again." He said, confusing Tsuna with the abrupt change as he stood up. "Sorry to run out so abruptly, Tenth, but I've got some other work to follow up on, do you mind if I leave?"

"Umm...It's fine. I suppose I deserved it." Tsuna replied.

It wasn't until a few hours later that he noticed that Gokudera hadn't bothered to contradict him.  



End file.
